Unexpected Circumstances
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: Dark forces are winning and Ginny must make a choice. Trust a powerful man she was raised to hate or resume her allegiance to a broken man. Is Harry Potter really the chosen one or is there a dangerous secret being kept from the wizarding world? GW/DM
1. Chapter 1

Dark forces are winning and Ginny must make an impossible choice. She can watch her family and friends die at the hands of the new Dark Lord or become a sex slave to the most powerful man in the Wizarding world. Which would you choose?

Background:

Dumbledore is dead, killed by Severus Snape, Draco was not involved. The last battle did not happen, and the war has gone on for over five years. The Death Eaters have only gotten stronger and they now run the Ministry of Magic. Order members operate in secret, trying in vain to set the Magical word to rights. I own nothing.

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy watched her intently, never taking his eyes off her. The dim smoky light in the back woods bar did nothing to take away the beauty that was Ginny Weasley. Her deep auburn hair glistened brightly against the dingy background. Her face lit up animatedly as she talked and laughed with the young man at her right. No matter how many times he told himself she was nothing special, he still came back time and time again. Tonight was no exception.

She sat at the bar, drinking a butterbeer talking to her informant. The somber black robes did nothing to disguise her identity even thought she clearly thought it did. Several men in the bar had taken notice and were watching her every move, and Draco watched them.

Anyone with eyes in their head could see that she was not suited for this war. They were fools to send her alone to gather information from a complete stranger. Don't make any mistake, she was a strong and gifted fighter, but she knew nothing of the dangers she was placing herself in.

His anger rose as he thought of Potter's foolishness. He was putting her life in danger for a cause that was clearly dying. The Order's forces had suffered major casualties in the last few months, and frankly there was almost no one left to fight. Draco knew that Potter was still alive, but after the deaths of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley the resistance was starting to fail. It would be only a matter of days before the world would change forever, and he was determined that Ginny wasn't injured in the crossfire.

Draco watched as Ginny squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. As she moved the slit in her robes shifted, and Draco caught a glimpse of her supple creamy thigh. His breath caught in his throat. He quickly took a drink of his firewhiskey and silently prayed for her meeting to be done. The faster she got out of here the sooner he could breath.

Opening his pocket knife Draco carved another notch next to the three dozen others put there on previous stakeouts. He had known for ages that her efforts were of no serious importance, but Draco never stopped stalking her, watching her. She had become a drug, a very serious obsession.

This thing he felt for her, this mysterious emotion that magnetized him to her was maddening in the extreme. He couldn't understand what drew him to Ginny Weasley, he just knew that he had to protect her, and that meant also protecting her from herself.

Draco sat in the uncomfortable booth watching her for a good twenty minutes before she rose to exit the bar. A commotion outside drew Draco's attention as screams of fear reached his ears. The door to the bar was thrown open and at least a dozen Death Eaters poured into the establishment. Patrons screamed in panic and pandemonium reigned all around as spells flew overhead.

"Unfucking believable." Draco whispered as he lost direct sight of Ginny and quickly got up. It took him at several minutes to get to the spot he last saw her, dodging spells and falling bodies. The seat she once occupied was empty and the table overturned.

They would pay dearly for this interruption, and if she was harmed in any way the instigators of this little raid would pay with their lives. He let out a deep angry roar, causing the entire room to stop instantly and a hush settled over the area. His magic crackled and popped as his anger knew no bounds, growing out of control. Each and every Death Eater present knew that sound. That was the sound of death.

Screams echoed from outside.

Ginny's screams.

Draco couldn't get outside fast enough as he pushed his way out the front door of the bar. The scene outside was much the same as inside; Death Eaters filled the streets spreading destruction and mayhem. For what seemed like eternity he looked for even a flash of her titian hair, but nothing. She was no where to be seen.

Closing his eyes, Draco concentrated on the locator spell he had secretly placed on a silver bracelet Ginny always wore. A few muttered spells while she was distracted had been easy. He just hadn't anticipated needing it so soon.

Another scream rent the air and he sprinted as fast as his feet would allow towards the sound. Fear was a foreign emotion to Draco Malfoy; he hadn't experienced its bitter taste since he was a child. Now it flowed through is system in rivers as horrifying scenes flashed through his head. He couldn't lose her. She was his.

Just as he rounded the street corner into a darkened alley, he caught sight of Ginny's titian hair in the dim light. He approached quickly, wanting to take her assailants by surprise. What he saw as he approached sent his senses into over load.

Greg Goyle had Ginny pinned to the filthy wall with her wrists above her head. Her black robes were open and her blouse was torn down the front exposing her pale rose tipped breast. Her black bra dangled from one arm as she struggled against him. Bruises and blood marred her beautiful face as silent screams left her cracked and bleeding lips.

Goyle's fat face was on one of her breast biting and sucking, "Like that don't you bitch?"

Draco forgot to breathe as he advanced on his fellow Death Eater.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing Goyle?" Draco practically screamed as he pulled the hulking man off of Ginny with a wave of his hand.

Ginny slumped heavily to the ground, falling sideways unconscious. Draco immediately went to Ginny, trying to assess the extent of her injuries. He didn't give a second thought to Goyle, who was sitting dumb struck against the oppose wall.

"Draco man, what the Fuck? If you wanted a piece of ass, you could have gotten one in the bar." He man was clearly an idiot and missed the anger practically choking the man in front of him.

"I will deal with you later you asshole. You are lucky she is still alive." He didn't say anything more. He picked Ginny up carefully and apparated to Malfoy Manor. His mother would know what to do. He just hoped things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Give me some feed back...like it, hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own anything

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 2

The screams outside the seedy bar caught Ginny off guard. She had been so distracted by Johnny's amusing story that she wasn't watching her surroundings like Harry told her too.

Silently she cursed herself as Death Eaters poured in to bar. More screams broke out and the room erupted into chaos.

Blue and green spells zoomed over head as Death Eaters and bar patrons dueled. Ginny grasped her wand tighter and started for the door. If she got outside unharmed she could apparate home, and no one would be the wiser that she had been in the bar. Just as she reached the threshold, a gloved hand snatcher her wand out of her grasp and spun her around.

"Going somewhere pretty thing?"

Panic deflated her lungs as she looked up and into the cold hard eyes of Gregory Goyle, Death Eater.

Everything after that was hazy; if she was asked years from now she still could not tell who had done what. She remembered the screams, those blood curdling screams that tumbled out of her mouth as he dragged her bodily down the street and into a dark alley. She struggled and fought, but his fist connected with her face and the world spun on its axis.

She barely felt the cold brick at her back as her arms were forced over her head. Terror and fear engulfed her as she continued to half heartedly struggle against his hard grip.

Sinking.

She was drowning in darkness as his hands tore at her clothing. The cold night air pebbled her nipples as her bra was torn from her body. She whimpered and let out a little scream, but his hand at her throat cut off the sound.

"Shut up whore. Quit struggling and let me take what I want." His gravelly voice hissed as he bent his head and took her lips in a bruising kiss. He shoved his tongue roughly into her mouth as bile rose in her throat almost gagging her. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from her broken nose. He tore his mouth from hers and moved lower, taking one of her exposed nipples into his mouth.

"No. Stop." She whispered, knowing it would do no good. She tried to scream again, but nothing came out. Fucked, she was totally fucked.

"Like that don't you bitch?" He growled, moving to the other nipple.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing Goyle?" An unfamiliar voice boomed out of no where and her attacker's oppressive weight was pulled from her body.

Her knees were like jelly under her weight and she slid down the wall to sit heavily on the rain soaked ground. Darkness filled her brain, and unconsciousness took her away.

___________________________________________________________________________

Draco stared blankly out the window not seeing the glittering white snow as it encased Malfoy Manor. Repressed anger still gnawed at him as flashes of last nights events played over and over in his mind. The bottom line was that none of it should have happened. He had given explicit instructions that the bar was under his supervision. No one was supposed to go within a hundred yards of it without permission. Someone had defiantly disobeyed his orders, and that someone would pay dearly.

Turning to the assemblage Draco unleashed his fury, "I want to know who lead the raid last night. I want to know who disobeyed my orders." His cold voice rolled over the assembled Death Eaters like ice water. The raw power and rage that emanated from him was on display for all to see. Someone was going to die tonight.

"Captain Zabini, Captain Nott step forward." His bellow could be heard through out the silent ballroom as Blaize Zabini and Theo Nott stepped forward to stand directly in front of Draco.

"You are my most trusted advisers. This disrespect will not be tolerated. You were given specific instructions; I want to know why they were disobeyed." He knew it wasn't right to chastise them in front of the entire room, but he didn't care. Ginny could have died because of one of his soldiers took it upon themselves to lead an unsanctioned raid. This disrespect would not be tolerated in his ranks.

"General. We truly apologize for any inconvenience last nights misunderstanding has wrought." Blaize's husky voice echoed through the silent hall.

"Knock it off Blaize, I don't' want diplomacy. I want answers. WHO LED THAT RAID?"

Blaize and Theo shared a look, there was nothing they could do right now but tell the truth. Draco was angry enough to kill now and ask questions later.

"It was Goyle General. He led the raid last night after Blaize and I portkeyed to Australia per your instructions. The men that went with him thought the orders came directly from you otherwise they wouldn't have gone." Theo was shocked at the amount of anger Draco showed over just a simple botched raid. There had to be something more that Draco wasn't telling them. The rumors around Malfoy Manor were disturbing and needed to be addressed as soon as possible.

"Where is Goyle now?" Draco's words were clipped as he scrutinized his two most trusted Captains.

"He escaped sir. We haven't been successful in tracking him as of yet, but we will find him and bring him before you." Theo's voice cracked as he watched Draco arch his power in brief flashes of light from hand to hand. The massive amounts of power he possessed were extraordinary; nothing like it had ever been seen in the magical world.

Getting up from his chair, Draco addressed the formidable black sea of loyal Death Eaters.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated. From this moment forward no one makes any moves without the express permission from me, Captain Zabini or Captain Nott. Anyone involved in last nights raid, save from Gregory Goyle, will not be punished. THIS TIME. Next time I will not be so generous. Dismissed."

"General, Blaize and I need to have a word with you Sir."

With a nod, Draco led them into his private office and shut the door. The office was paneled in dark wood with rows upon rows of bookshelves reaching floor to ceiling. Draco was proud to say that his library contained some of the most rare and dark books every created. With a wave of his hand, he applied silencing and locking charms to the door then turned to his Captains.

"You have something to report?" Draco asked as he sat at his desk, propping up his feet on the ornate antique and indicated for them to sit as well.

Blaize and Theo sat in the leather chairs facing the desk, "Goyle did more damage than we thought. This raid wasn't his first fuck up." Theo said with a hint of anger.

Draco signed, "What else has our old buddy Greg been up to?"

"We found evidence that was secretly working with Neville Longbottom. He has been leaking information to the Order for some time." Blaize shifted in his chair waiting for Draco to explode in anger.

"I knew that. What else?" The two Captain's were speechless.

"You knew he was a spy?" Blaize asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. I've been feeding him false information for over a year. Why do you think I have private meetings with the two of you when he is otherwise occupied? His loyalty went out the door the minute he was offered an unlimited membership to Mona's Bordello by Potter." Draco chuckled lightly.

"He always did think with his dick more than his brain." Blaize said as he stood up and walked slowly to the side bar, pouring himself a generous drink of firewhiskey.

"So…were going to ask what everyone in this entire house is dieing to ask. What happened last night? Why were you in the bar? Why are there rumors that you brought back a whore?" Theo was known as a gossip, so it didn't surprise Draco that he knew everything that went on in the castle. The one thing he didn't suspect was that Draco kept separate private rooms situated far away from Death Eater activities.

"Like I told you last time Theo. What I do is none of your business Mate." Draco drawled as he accepted a glass of firewhiskey from Blaize.

The subject was thankfully dropped and the conversation drifted back to Death Eater business. Through out the next two hours, Draco's mind continually wandered to Ginny. He couldn't wait for this to be over so he could go and check on her. He was continually at war with himself. He shouldn't care this much about her, especially because of who she was and what she represented, but he just couldn't stop the feelings from almost choking him. He needed her like he needed air to breath, and no one was going to take her away from him.

Finally their business was concluded and Theo and Blaize took there leave. As soon as the door shut, Draco practically ran to the hidden doorway across the room. Once inside he followed the passageway down two full flights of steps and into his private quarters. Very few knew of its existence. He relished his privacy, especially with hundreds of loyal Death Eaters under foot all the time.

Quietly Draco entered the sitting room and went directly into the bedroom. Narcissa Malfoy quickly got to her feet as he advanced to the bed. Relief unlike any he had every known flooded thought him at the sight of Ginny fast asleep under a mountain of silken covers.

"She is fine my son. She will recover." Narcissa said as she watched wide eyed as relief and sorrow crossed her sons beautiful face. Emotions that she didn't believe he possessed.

"What did the healers say? Was she…did he.." He had to ask, but he wasn't' sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, she wasn't raped. The healer performed the appropriate tests and her undergarments weren't disturbed. Her nose was reset and her bruises are already fading. Over all she will make a complete recovery. We are just going to have to deal with the rest when she wakes up." Narcissa was surprised at her son's interest in the flame haired beauty. She knew the girl to be the youngest daughter of the late Arthur and Molly Weasley, so her son's interest was very unusual.

"Thank you for sitting with her mother. You may go." He dismissed her as he reached out with trepidation to take Ginny's small palm into his.

"She's a Weasley, what is this girl to you Draco?" Narcissa's nasally voice cut through the silence.

"You may go Mother."

She didn't have to be told twice, Draco's temper was legendary. She would get her answers eventually but not tonight. As quickly as decorum allowed, Narcissa left the room and shut the door with a sharp click. She would go find Theo and Blaize, maybe they knew something.

After the door shut, Draco whisper the silencing spells and put the appropriate alarm charms in place. He did not want anyone to disturb Ginny as she slept. For several moments he continued to just hold her hand staring in wonder at her beautiful face. This was the closest he had ever been to her, and it was making him giddy with joy.

_Joy? Can a monster such as myself know joy_?

Thinking back to the nights events, his anger returned. This time he was angry at himself. Watching her night after night talking and laughing with a man that was supposed to be her informant should have warned him that she had no idea of the dangers surrounding her. Potter was a fool to send her into dangerous territory without even someone following her as backup incase she got into trouble. Never again would he leave her unprotected with anyone that could not be trusted.

She was his now, and he would die before anyone took what was his.

Stripping down to his green boxers, Draco slid into the big bed beside Ginny. A pleased smile split his face as he realized she was dressed in a pair of his boxes and an old Falcon's t-shirts.

_My clothes, she's wearing my clothes._

Lying on his side next to her prone body, he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and started to speak to the unconscious girl.

"I know you don't have any idea of what I'm saying, but I feel I need to say it anyway. I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. If I had known that Goyle would hurt you in anyway I would have killed him as I should have done a year ago. I promise as long as you are under my protection nothing will every hurt you again."

Draco leaned forward and sealed his promise with a gentle kiss to her unresponsive lips. This was going to be a hard road ahead for the two of them; he just hoped she was willing to go along with him for the ride.

Will Ginny be angry or greatful? You choose!

Let me know what you think...Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Some I learned from, some I totally disagreed with and some were down right funny. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own anything.

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 3

.

Blaize sighed heavily as he watched her pace the length of their bedroom. She had been in a temper since she heard the rumor that Ginny Weasley had been brought into the Manor.

"I heard she's here Blaise. Where is she? What has he done with her," the beautiful blond asked. "I want to see her now."

He couldn't help but love it when she got like this. Normally she was a quiet, shy wallflower content to stay in the shadows, but tonight she was down right angry.

"Draco better not hurt her. I'll……..," she fumed, hands on her hips ready to do battle.

Oh mamma……..

"Calm down love," Blaise said as he grew closer, pulling her loosely into his arms. "You know what the healer said. You have to remain calm."

His words only made her angrier. "I am calm…… damn it."

Blaise gave a little laugh and stared intently into her flashing eyes. He wouldn't have been surprised to see flames shoot out of her corneas. She was breath taking.

With her light blond locks and creamy complexion, she was a direct contrast to his jet black hair and dark eyes. You know what they say, opposites attract. He and Luna Lovegood were definitely opposites, but to this day he still thought she was the most exquisite woman he had every met, and she only got more so the heavier she got with his child.

"How are you and our little one doing today," he whispered as he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

She huffed softly. "We're fine. He's starting to kick harder now. I swear he's playing quidditch in there by himself. I could barely take a decent nap today," Luna said lightly watching the sparkle that lit up his eyes at the mention of their baby.

Blaise pulled back from Luna and slowly slid to his knees. Carefully he pulled her green sleep tank free from her shorts, exposing the large swell of their baby. "You need to behave in there little princess. You only have another six weeks and you can come out. Give your poor mum a break and let her get some sleep. Daddy loves you," he punctuated his words with a quick kiss to her belly.

"How do you know it's a girl Blaise Zabini," Luna asked softly with tears in her blue eyes. He could be so sweet sometimes.

Blaise slowly rose up off the soft carpet and put his arms around her waist. "Because I happen to think having a little replica of you would be amazing. You have brought so much into my life; I can't help but want two of you." His smile was dazzling as he bent his head and kissed away the tears that dotted her cheeks.

"I hate these hormones."

Blaise laughed lightly. "I'm sure it doesn't help that I'm being sappy either does it," he questioned.

"No. It doesn't. You Mr. Zabini are also avoiding my questions. Did you ask Draco about her? Is she alright? Where in this damned mausoleum is she? I'll search every room if I have to. He can't hide her forever."

She wasn't kidding. Malfoy Manor was even bigger than a mausoleum. If Luna took the inclination to go looking for Ginny, it would take her months to see every nook and cranny of the ancient manor house. Once he knew that Draco wanted his two Captains to live inside Malfoy Manor with him, Blaise spent a full three days checking all one hundred and twenty guest rooms for the one he thought would please Luna.

He still smiled at the memory of Luna's face as he showed her their new home. Their six room suite was decorated in various shades of blue, ranging from the dark midnight to pale sky. Blaise found out later this suite of rooms was once called "The Ocean Room", and surprisingly the name fit.

The suite's tastefully decorated rooms boasted imported Italian hard wood floors, plush Turkish carpets and light airy hand carved furnishings. He thought Luna would orgasm on the spot when she spied the solid silver bathtub surrounded with blue quartz. The thing was big enough to fit an entire quidditch team comfortably and could magically transform into a rain shower. They had spent many magical nights soaking in that tub making love.

Luna's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Where is she Blaise?"

"Don't give up easily do you love," Blaise said as he shook his head wearily and slowly lead her to the immense four poster bed located in the center of the room. He lifted the ice blue velvet comforter and deposited her under its warmth. He swiftly pulled off his black robes, clothes and shoes and slid into the soft bed beside her.

"You know how he is. He never admits to anything. Nott and I asked him about the rumors and his only reply was "mind your own business." Even at Hogwarts he was an extremely quiet person. If he wants to tell us he will. Otherwise I think you're just going to have to wait until she surfaces."

Blaise watches his wife's face fall at the news. He knew she had been on edge since Narcissa Malfoy had let it slip about Ginny's presence in the Manor earlier in the evening, but there wasn't much he could do. If Draco was in fact holding her here, he wasn't telling anyone.

He gently turned Luna so her back was resting snuggly against his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around their precious offspring and softly kissed her neck. "Things will look better in the morning Love," he said as he signed contentedly, marveling at the feel of holding his family safely in his arms.

"Just make sure he isn't hurting her Blaise. I know she thinks I'm dead, but she is still my best friend. I couldn't live with myself if I knew she as being tortured and I didn't do anything to prevent it," she said sleepily as her eyelids slowly closed.

"I know. I promise tomorrow I will have another go at him. Try to get you some answers," he mumbled as sleep gently took the two lovers and their child away.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I don't own anything

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 4

Golden fingers of dawn were just coming over the horizon when Draco's eyes popped open. The feel of the soft warm body beside him jolted his senses into overdrive. He hadn't been with a woman in months, who……..?

"Ginny," he softly whispered reverently as his hand came into contact with her silky arm. She was half lying on his chest with her legs entwined with his. Glossy fragrant tendrils of auburn hair fell across her freckle kissed cheeks and onto his muscled chest.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed as her scent filled his nostrils.

The exquisite mind blowing feel of her in his arms was shooting sparks down his body and he grew harder as her thigh gently nudged him as she shifted in her sleep.

He knew he needed to get his mind off how good her skin felt next to his, and willed his mind to concentrate on the room around him. This truly was his favorite room. From the rich emerald walls to the gleaming obsidian fireplace, the space screamed money, power. This suite of rooms had been specifically decorated to his strict specifications. He needed a place to relax, unwind. Forget who and what he was for a time and be just Draco.

From the sitting area to the bathrooms Slytherin influences were evident in all aspects of the design, after all ones heritage was important to remember. One of the theme's he had incorporated in his bedchamber happened to be a pair of mated silver dragons that danced across the walls and ceiling. Their presence had always been calming, soothing for him. Most nights their reassuring presence helped him fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately right now he was anything but calm.

"_Please Merlin. Let her wake up soon. There isn't much more I can take,"_ he prayed silently as she continued to wiggle in his grasp.

Draco knew he had to get out of bed and soon, or she would be in a situation that would surely scare her beyond anything Goyle had done last night. Gently, he disentangled himself from her soft fragrant body and hurriedly got out of bed.

Looking back at her beautiful face, he gently pulled the soft coverlet up and tucked it around her. He watched in amazement as she snuggled deeper into the bed and signed happily. He smiled a genuine smile of contentment and walked slowly into the bathroom.

"_A cold shower it is," _he said to himself as he looked down at his hard and throbbing body.

He discarded his boxers and stepped into the gleaming black marble shower. The cold spray brought a shocked squeak from his lips as it drenched his overheated body. Sore muscles clenched and jerked as he stood under the freezing spray, hoping to quench the fire that burned and crackled inside him. She was like a virus in his blood, inflamed his starved senses. He felt more for her than any other woman of his acquaintance, and his only recent experiences were when she was unconscious. He wasn't sure how he would react when she was actually coherent and awake.

A familiar terror filled scream split the air, jolting him out of his thoughts. Fear for Ginny's safety flashed through his mind, and he was instantly out of the shower and back in the bedroom. He had been expecting intruders, assassins with murder on there minds. But the chamber was empty except for Ginny sitting up on the side of the bed, looking straight at him with terror filled eyes.

"Hi," Draco said, trying to calm her fears. In truth he had no idea what to say.

He watched as she sprang from the bed, but her legs didn't work the way she thought they would, and landed in a heap beside the bed. She gave a wounded cry when he took a tentative stepped towards her. She swiftly pulled herself across the floor till her back was against the emerald wall. Better to have him come from the front than behind.

"What……what do you want with me," she asked in a trembling voice as she watched the nude man walk closer to her. The fact that he was naked told a telling tale. She felt relieved when she noticed her sore body was at least covered modestly in a pair of men's boxers and a Falcon's t-shirt, his presumably.

"I won't hurt you," he put his hands out palm up to show her he wasn't carrying a wand. Not that he needed one.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered as her brain struggled to remember, to grasp any knowledge of why she would be in a bedroom with a known enemy. This whole situation was becoming stranger and stranger by the moment.

"Yes. You now me," he tentatively answered as he watched her eyes dart back and forth over the room trying to comprehend her surroundings.

"Why am I here?"

She had no idea how complicated that questions was. He contemplated his answer for a few moments as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her shacking arms around herself.

He didn't want her to panic, he didn't want her to try and run. There was no way out of this room without the password and she would hurt herself if she tried. She was trapped here until he let her out, and he had no intentions of letting her go. But she didn't know that.

"I only wanted to help. I mean you no harm," he said tentatively as he slowly advanced on her shacking form.

"DON'T….Don't come any closer," she squeaked as fear tightened her throat.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated as he tried to sound reassuring, but he could see it wasn't working.

"Right. Your standing there stark naked, dripping wet and I'm supposed to believe you mean me no harm? What…what kind of fool do you take me for Malfoy?"

"I don't think you a fool Ginny. I think you're a very brave young woman trying to hold on to something that is clearly a lost cause."

She knew he was talking about the war and her involvement with Harry, but her brain was still trying to get over the fact she was looking at a very hot, very NAKED Draco Malfoy.

He no longer resembled that skinny snide ass she remembered from Hogwarts; in fact he didn't resemble the old Draco Malfoy at all. Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other, trying to read the others thoughts.

A cold shiver rolled down his spine as Draco suddenly remembered his state of undress. A hot blush covered his cheeks as he backed up a few paces. With a wave of his hand, Draco dried his cold wet body and silently uttered a spell to magically cloth himself. In the blink of an eye he stood before her in a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt. He smiled smugly at the shocked expression on her beautiful face. It felt so good to be powerful.

"Holy shit," Ginny whispered as she stared wide eyed at the blond across the room. There were rumors, eye witness accounts to the fact that Draco's power had grown ten fold in the last few years, but the amount of power radiating off him now scared her to her very core.

She was in a state of shock. She couldn't speak or move as she watched him nonchalantly move things around the chamber without the use of a wand. Snippets of last night began playing like an old movie through her brain.

Death Eaters entering in the bar.

Screams from the bar patrons as they dueled and fought against the intruders.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered.

Goyle, He….he. Oh NO!

Her vision blurred and her breath came in short pants as she relived the horrors she had endured at the hands of Gregory Goyle. She could still feel the rough bricks digging into her back as he held her in a tight grip against the wall. His cruel angry words still rang in her ears as she screamed and fought against his rough hands touching her bared flesh. She could still taste the metallic tang of her own blood as he shoved his tongue down her throat. She remembered hearing the rip of clothing and his hands…oh Merlin, his hands were everywhere; bruising, hurting. And his mouth…it was on her breast and then…..nothing.

How could there be just nothing? What happened? Where was he?

Draco's deep voice broke into her terror induced stupor. "Goyle won't every bother you again. I promise."

Some of the fog cleared from her brain as she lifted her now angry eyes to meet his. "How do you know that? How do I know you didn't send him to rape me, torture me? Isn't that what Death Eaters do, rape and murder the innocent," her voice shook with anger as she struggled to stand on her own two feet.

Anger was simple. If she was angry she didn't have to feel, she didn't have to remember.

"You probably planned this all along. You singled me out because I was close to Potter; used me as a way to get back at the order," her anger knew no bounds as she hurled accusations at him. Fire burned through her blood as she advanced on Draco, uncaring for her own safely as her only thought was to make him hurt, make him pay for the humiliation and pain flowing unerringly thorough her system.

"I had nothing to do with Goyle's actions. The raid he led was unsanctioned by me. I had no idea he was there that night. If I did I would have made sure you were out of harms way," his voice stayed cool and calm as she stalked over to stand directly in front of him.

"Like you give a damn about me, I'm just one more pawn to be used against the Order," she seethed through clenched teeth.

As he watched her yell at him in anger, he couldn't help but thing how beautiful she was angry. Her normally pale face was flushed and pink, her perfect pert breast rose and fell rapidly. Her green eyes flashed dangerously as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She was glorious in her temper, and she was his.

Draco took a calming breath. "If I wanted to hurt you, use you, I could have let Goyle have his way with you in that alley. I could have let him violate you, rape you, but I didn't."

He knew she was trying to get a response out of him; she wanted him to react violently so that her statement about Death Eaters could be proven true, then her anger at him would be justified.

His confession stopped her in her tracks. "He…he didn't……He didn't………..," she stammered as realization dawned.

"Rape you? No. I would never let that happen to you," he said in a low voice looking her straight in the eye.

She took several deep breaths, but it didn't stop the flow of emotions. Suddenly she crumpled to the floor in tears. Great gut wrenching sobs echoed through out the room as immense relief flowed forth. Draco dropped down next to her, aching to pull her into his arms, but unsure of the reception. Tentatively he reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Don't…Don't touch me," she whimpered as she shrugged off his hand and tried to crawl away. "Don't want to be touched."

Draco felt so helpless watching her sob, but he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her. She needed the healing power of her tears to wash away the vile memories of last night's horror. "I won't touch you unless you want me to Kitten," he assured her gently.

Several moments went by as Ginny continued to cry softly and Draco just sat patiently waiting for her tears to subside. Gradually her tears stopped and Ginny broke the silence. "Thank you," she said quietly as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry it happened. I wish I could have stopped him sooner," he said slowly as he moved closer to her shaking form.

Her emotional outburst had taken its toll on her bruised and battered body. Draco could plainly see the pain reflected in her tear stained face as her eyes drooped heavily with fatigue.

"Will you please let me carry you back to the bed," he asked softly, hoping she wouldn't object. He knew she wouldn't be able to get up under her own power.

Her only answer was a shrug of her shoulders that he took as consent. Getting swiftly to his feet, Draco lifted her slight body into his arms and strode quickly to the bed. He placed her gently against the soft pillows and pulled the blankets around her shaking body.

"I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion. You need to get some sleep if your body is going to heal properly," Draco said turning away.

Ginny's eyes were getting heavier and heavier as she snuggled under the blankets. It only took a moment and Draco was back with a bright blue potion.

"Drink this. Tomorrow everything will look clearer and we can talk. Right now you need sleep," he said softly as he watched her down the potion in one gulp.

Their eyes connect one last time, and Ginny was dead to the world. Draco gave a relieved sigh and gently bent forward to place a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I promise no one will every hurt you like that again," he whispered.

Draco watched her sleep for a few more minutes. She looked so innocent when she slept, so trusting. He just hoped he could prove to her in the coming days that he was worthy of her trust.

Giving Ginny one last look, Draco heavily warded his rooms and climbed the stairs to the outside world. The potion he gave her was double strength, and she would sleep for a full twenty-four hours. He hoped once she was fully recovered she would be more receptive to his plans, and he knew just the person to help him reach his goal.

Enter one Luna Zabini. Ginny was going to be in for a shock.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Unexpected Circumstances

Harry Potter stared out the window watching, waiting for some sign that Ginny had come back. He lifted the half empty bottle of firewhiskey to his lips and took a long drink.

"Ginny where the fuck are you," he whispered to the empty room as he shifted in his chair trying to stretch his tight muscles.

Hours later dawn slowly crawled across the horizon as he finished off the last bit of alcohol and slowly, stiffly got to his feet. For most of the night he had sat in the same rickety chair overlooking the entrance to the Order's current headquarters. Ginny was supposed to have been back from her Death Eater rendezvous last night, but since her departure there had been no communication from her at all.

Harry ran a shaking hand through his matted hair and looked around his room. The place had really gone down hill since Molly Weasley's death. Where there had once been nonstop chatter, now only silence reigned. Aside from the piles of liquor bottles and empty food containers, nothing in his room had been touched since the Weasley matriarch's death some two years prior. Ginny refused to clean up his "debauchery" as she put it, and Harry just didn't care. It wasn't as if he didn't go on assignments himself. Ginny wasn't the only one actively gathering information.

He had known it was risky sending Ginny unprotected out into the field, but there hadn't been much choice. Members of the Order were being hunted down one by one and eliminated. At the moment only Harry and Ginny resided inside the walls of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Most members were already in hiding somewhere outside the country waiting till the heat died down before returning.

Ginny had not been thrilled when Harry gave her this new assignment. Her skills with a wand were impressive and down right deadly, but she still could not master the art of legilimency. This skill was imperative when getting information from untrustworthy informants. Unfortunately every attempt Ginny made at performing the spell only resulted in giving her victims unbearable headaches. So against her better judgment, for over two months she met regularly with an informer within the Death Eaters ranks. So far none of the information Ginny recovered had been worth while, but Harry was reluctant to abandon their efforts.

Ginny on the other hand saw her secret night time activities as nothing more than a waste of her time. Her informant wasn't a key player, wasn't a secret keeper and knew nothing pertinent that could help his cause. In fact before she left, Ginny informed Harry that tonight would be the last time she acted on behalf of the Order. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to the last time he saw her, their last conversation. It had changed everything.

_She had tracked him down in a seedy little Muggle bar on the outskirts of Surry. The place was dark, dank. Not many frequented the establishment, which made it perfect for Harry to stay anonymous._

"_I can't do this anymore Harry," Ginny said softly as she stood beside the bar watching him down shot after shot of Muggle vodka._

"_You can't do what Ginny? The assignment is easy. Show him some leg, promise him sex and get the information. We only need one break, and Voldemort is dead," Harry slurred as he watched her with blurred eyes._

_Ginny signed heavily taking in his rumpled and stained clothes, the same clothes he wore yesterday. "In case you haven't been paying attention, we are no closer to vanquishing Voldemort than we were five years ago. Our efforts have been for not. Death Eaters have taken complete control of the Ministry. Anyone thought to be in league with the Order have been hunted down and tortured for information. WE are all that remain of the old Order Harry," she said in a soft tone. _

_Harry's muddled brain was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation. The hours and days spent at the bottom of a liquor bottle were taking a tole. "So what if there is just the two of us, we can do it Gin. You just need to do as your told and get the information I need," Harry angrily huffed as he downing another shot of Vodka, slamming the glass down on the bar._

"_You and I both know the information I have been gathered is of no importance. They are toying with us, watching and waiting for us to slip up so they can kill us. This was our last legitimate lead Harry, and we have nothing. I can't continue to act like this is okay, that you are the same Harry you were before Ron died. It's time to go into hiding, regroup, and reestablish our goals." she said as she sat heavily next to him._

"_You want to leave, just when we are starting to make some head way. Are you crazy? This war is almost over. We just need to find out Voldemort's hiding place, and I will take care of the rest," he said loudly as he stumbled off the stool and walked a few paces away. _

_The huge amounts of alcohol effected his movements as he swayed back and forth, finally grabbing onto the bar for support. "You of all people should want to end this. You must want some sort of vengeance for what they did to your family."_

_Ginny's face hardened at the mention of her family. "Death Eaters have taken every member of my family Harry. They fought and died for what they believed in. I refuse to let their deaths be in vain. We have no chance of winning this war. They have infiltrated every aspect of our society and soon there will no where for us to hide. You are deluding yourself if you think Voldemort would trust a new Death Eater with information detrimental to his plans. This is a fool's errand Harry and deep down you know that."_

_Anger radiated off Harry as he stumbled towards her. "I will defeat Voldemort, the prophesy says that I will. I will be victorious. This is about me…me…me…me," he all but screamed as the alcohol flowed through his system, making him reckless and bold. "You and your family are insignificant in comparison to what I am destined to do. You are here to take orders, my orders and nothing more. If you have to fuck every Death Eater to get the information I need, you will," he said through clenched teeth as he watched unmoved as a shocked and horrified look crossed her beautiful face. _

_Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks as she looked Harry in the eye. "This will be the last mission I go on for you. From tomorrow forward I will no longer be an Order member. I will leave for Ireland in the morning, and hopefully find a place to hide until things here cool down. I hope you're proud of yourself. This selfish, destructive behavior is the reason we are losing this war. I refuse to stay and be ordered to FUCK anyone for useless information. You have left me no choice Harry. Goodbye."_

Ginny's sorrowful, angry goodbye still rang in his ears. Harry knew he had gone too far this time. He never should have had those drinks. He never should have said those things, but he did and there was no going back. Their relationship could never be recovered. He knew he should apologize to Ginny, but apologies were for the weak. He was the leader, the man destined to destroy Voldemort, and Ginny damn well knew it. It was his decision to make, his life on the line. She had no right dictating to him, telling him what she would or would not do. She was his to control.

Harry unhurriedly walked over to collapse on his unmade bed. Visions of Ginny's beautiful face swirled in and out of his psyche as the alcohol slowly shut down his mind sending him to sleep. She would be back…she would…wouldn't she?

Sorry the chapter was kind of short. Luna is still stalking her room wanting to find Ginny...find out next.

R&R!!! You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 6

Bright shafts of sunlight bathed the bedroom as Blaise Zabini groggily opened his eyes. Tendrils of silky blond hair brush his face as he carefully shifted onto his side and pulled his sleeping wife into his arms. He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as Luna snuggled into his embrace. Life was definitely good.

An hour later Blaise was startled out of a sound sleep by a loud pounding on the front door of the suite. The intrusive noise continued as Blaise extricated himself from his wife's embrace. As he stumbles out of bed, the pounding grows louder and the fog cleared from his brain.

"Whoever the asshole is banging on my door this early in the morning is going to die," he muttered angrily as grabbed his wand and stalked through the bedroom, out into the living room and to the front door.

Nearly wrenching the solid oak door off its hinges, Blaise got a shock to see Draco Malfoy grinning wickedly on the other side. "Have at it Mate, but many men have died trying," Draco smirked as he walked into Blaise's suite shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck do you want at the butt crack of dawn Malfoy," Blaise questioned wearily watching as Draco lit the wall sconces and fireplace with only a wave of his hand.

It still startled Blaise to see the amount of power Draco exuded without thought. Over the last few years he witnessed many extraordinary feats of wandless magic executed flawlessly by his leader.

Draco gave a sigh and pulled his dark cloak tighter around himself. Almost as if he was embarrassed. "I need to speak to your wife."

"My wife? You knock on our door this early in the morning, on my down time and expect my pregnant wife to be awake? Have you gone mental," Blaise asked angrily clearly not a morning person.

"Come on Blaise. I know it's early, but I really need to speak to her. Can you wake her for me? I promise it is important," he asked quietly, hoping to unruffled his friend's feather.

Blaise was incredulous. "She's pregnant and hormonal Malfoy. You really want to wake her………….."

Unexpectedly the bedroom door opened, cutting off whatever it was Blaise was about to say. A sleep disheveled Luna entered trying in vain to tie a blue bathrobe around her expanding body.

"It's okay Blaise. I'm up," she said as she walked over to her exasperated husband and placed a light kiss on his lips still struggling with the sash.

With a knowing smirk, Blaise quickly tied the robe closed and put his arm around her. In return she gave him a grateful smile and turned her attention to Draco.

The first thing she noticed was that Draco seemed…….. Ruffled. This could possibly be the first time she ever remembered seeing Draco Malfoy looking thoroughly emotional. He was always immaculately groomed and clothed, but this morning he looked like his wardrobe threw up on him. He was dressed in dark pants and a bright dark shirt, but they looked wrinkled and thread bare, as if he grabbed them from the bottom of a drawer in a hurry. His socks looked to be two different colors all together, and his shoes seemed to be mismatched.

At another time she would have laughed whole heartedly at his appearance, but the normally cool collected leader looked uncharacteristically distressed. And his hair, oh Merlin his hair, she wouldn't even get started on the messy pony tail. Something was definitely having an effect on him, and she knew instantly what it was. He caught Ginny.

"Why are you here this early General," Luna asked airily as she crossed the room and sat down slowly in her favorite chair before the roaring fire.

She saw him struggle with himself as he turned to her and slowly spoke. "I need your help. I am not sure of how to proceed."

"With Ginny you mean," Luna said giving him a bright smile as Draco's mouth opened in surprise.

"How did you………….," he stuttered as Luna waved him over to sit opposite her in a plush leather chair.

"I know lots of things Draco. Probably more than you would like me to. Like your infatuation with my best friend Ginny Weasley," her voice was quiet and calm but it also held an undertone of disapproval.

Luna watched as the wheels turned in Draco's brain. She knew she should have kept her opinions to herself. But this was her Ginny, the one person besides her husband and unborn child that she loved with her very heart and soul, and she wanted answers.

"What do you intend to do with her Draco? Torture her for information on Potter, or keep her in the dungeon as you have other political prisoners," the steel in her voice was evident. "There is no way on Merlin's green earth I will ever help you hurt my best friend."

Draco sat uncomfortably straight in his chair with his hands on his knees. His foot tapped unconsciously a mile a minute revealing his distress. "I only want to help her. She was on the receiving end of some bad business last night, and I don't see her willingly taking help from me. That's why I've come to you."

Luna was stunned at his admission, but could see something else lingering just below the surface. Could Draco actually care? Was Ginny more than just another prisoner?

"What happened last night," Blaise asked as he stood behind Luna gripping her shoulder in support.

"Ginny got caught up in that little raid Goyle organized last night. I couldn't get to her quick enough and Goyle tried to take……liberties with her person. She was lucky I got there before it escalated, but suffice to say she's shaken up a bit," Draco was clearly uncomfortable discussing this with them, but whatever it took to help Ginny, he would do it gladly.

"So Goyle tried to rape her then," Luna said on a whisper.

"Yes. I managed to get to her before he penetra……," Draco paused and took a deep breath. "I got there before he really hurt her, but she was frightened out of her mind when she woke this morning in my bed. Ginny thought I had something to do with the attack. She was shaking and didn't want to be touched…..I…I."

"I think we get the gist Malfoy. What is it you want my wife to do for you?"

Draco looked at Blaise with cold eyes. "It isn't what I want her to do for me. It's what I want her to do for Ginny. She's going to need support and you and I both know she isn't going to want that from me. To her I am nothing more than her enemy, and more than likely that may never change."

Luna turned to her husband and spoke in a hushed tone. "Blaise honey, why don't you go get dressed? I need to speak to Draco alone."

Blaise didn't seem surprised at her request and just nodded his head in agreement. Giving her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze and throwing a menacing stare at Draco, he headed into the bedroom and closed the door.

"You care about her don't you Draco? Your aura turns a lovely shade of pink when you speak of her," Luna said wistfully watching him carefully.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "I don't know. I can't justify my actions to myself, how do I do it for you," he whispered almost to himself.

"She isn't suited for this war Draco, she never was. She only did it in support of Harry. I just want some assurance that she won't be harmed. I know you have feelings for her, but I don't want to see her end up like those poor souls withering away in the dungeons," Luna shivered at the thought of the dank dark dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Not a warm and fluffy place. They were the only rooms in the Manor that Luna never visited.

As soon as Harry's name left Luna's mouth, Draco's cold mask slipping back into place. "I don't have to assure you of anything. It wasn't a request for your help Mrs. Zabini. It was an order. Ginevra Weasley is now a prisoner of war. She will be treated as I see fit," Draco said coolly as he got to his feet.

"I will expect you within the hour. You and Miss Weasley will be under twenty-four hour guard, and she will not be allowed to leave my chambers under any circumstances without my permission. I expect you to make her see the advantages of being…….. cooperative with me. Make no mistake; she will never be going back to potter. Good day Mrs. Zabini."

With those cold words echoing in the air, he was gone. Luna just sat there with her mouth open watching as the door slammed shut behind him. A slow knowing smile spread across her face. He loved her. Draco Malfoy loved Ginny Weasley. He just didn't know it yet. But he will, oh Merlin, he will.

Merlin help them all.

Hope you liked it. I know some of you don't like the way I portrayed Harry in that last chapter. When faced with challenge there are usually two ways to go. Either drown yourself in sorrow or rise to the occasion. In this Harry turned to the bottle to alleviate his guilt over the Weasley families demise. There are more secrets and surprised to be revealed later on, so stay tuned. Your reviews have been great...R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing..otherwise I would be rich!!

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 7

Bodies of the dead and dying flanked him on all sides. A foggy haze hovered over the battlefield as a temporary silence filled the forest. The fighting had been going on for hours with what seemed like no end in sight. His wand arm ached and his black robes were covered in his enemy's blood.

An explosion shook the ground as blue and green lights illuminated the night sky not fifty yards to the south. A smile crossed his tired face, they were winning. The enemy's front line had broken and his forces were driving them back. Moving swiftly through the sparse undergrowth, Draco caught sight of his men further up the hill fighting off an attack. Just as he reached the top of the ridge, a familiar face came into view.

"So you come to claim what is rightfully mine young Malfoy," a voice hissed as a set of glowing red eyes materialize out of the inky darkness.

Draco wiped the sweat from his face and faced his enemy. "I wasn't expecting you to be here Riddle. I knew your little minions are expendable, but to come and lead this farce you call an army. I'm honored, "Draco sneered as he tightens his grip on his wand looking around for Voldemort's most loyal follower.

"I believe your son is looking for you Lucius," Voldemort rasped as Lucius confidently sauntered into view, his white blond hair slightly askew shown brightly in the dim moonlight. He stood side by side with his master looking haughtily at his son.

"Hello Father. I would say I'm surprised to see you here, but that would be a lie. Only you would associate with this filth again."

"That's no way to speak to your Father Draco," Voldemort said taking a step toward Draco while lifting his wand.

"You're one to talk Riddle. You killed your own father in cold blood. What do you care how I speak to mine," Draco drawled as he lifted his wand in kind

"Tisk tisk. One would have thought being raised a Malfoy you would have been taught better manners boy."

Draco only smirked and silently casting an illuminating charm into the sky, signaling his men he had found their quarry. When the soft white light touched his opponents his face froze. This man, this broken decrepit thing, feared by every man, woman and child in the wizarding world was nothing more than an emaciated walking skeleton.

"Looks like things haven't been going your way lately Riddle. You're looking a little……. run down," Draco smirked as he took in the radial changes in Voldemort's features.

Graying skin hung limply from his tall gaunt frame; his signature red eyes were shrunken in and lifeless. The black robes he wore were blood stained and threadbare. The last year hadn't been kind to the Dark Lord, and Draco knew he and his loyal men were the cause of the Dark Lords misfortune.

Voldemort smiled a crooked tight smile showing his sharp inhuman teeth. "My health will dramatically improve when your bones are under my mattress," he rasped.

"I too will sleep better knowing you are no more," Lucius said as he stepped forward and lifted his wand.

There was not an ounce of regret or angst in his eyes as he prepared to duel his only son. Draco knew his father would show no mercy and would do anything to destroy him. From the very beginning Lucius made it very clear were his loyalties lie. The Dark Lord was his master and anyone who went against him was considered an enemy.

The sounds of approaching feet had the three enemies turning towards the intrusion. A knowing smile spread across Draco's face as the familiar features of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott came into view.

"Well, it looks like this is about to end father. Any last words," Draco asked as he saw Blaise and Theo draw their wands. Two against three. Good odds.

"Just two son……... Avada Kedavra."

Draco jerked awake with a grunt. The dark memories of that night started to fade as his eyes focused on his surroundings. He ran his hands through his blond hair and unfolded himself from his office chair. His lack of sleep the previous night had him nodding off during the middle of the day. Thankfully he had cancelled all of his pervious appointments so no one would see him in this condition. Weakness was not an option.

He sighed heavily as he stared out into the moonlit darkness. A full twenty-four hours had passed since he rescued Ginevra from the bar. At this very moment she was asleep in his bed safe and sound. She wouldn't awake fully until morning, until then he intended to stay away from her. It sounded good, but he knew he wouldn't be able to resist going to see her.

This attraction, this affection he felt for Ginevra was a foreign emotion. In the past he felt mild affection even lust in association with a female, but not once had these intense emotions ever come into the picture. He was taught from a young age that women were a liability, a soft sweet smelling body to be used for pleasure only. Some how, some way the littlest Weasley had wormed her way into his heart. The question was could he worm his way into hers?

A knock at the door startled him. "Draco. Are you there," Luna's soft voice met his ears.

Going to the door, Draco opened it with a jerk. "I'm here Luna. I thought I asked you to stay with her till she woke up," he tried to sound angry, but Luna wasn't someone to cross. She knew things. Too many things.

Pushing the blond hair out of her eyes, Luna walked through the door slowly, cautiously. General Malfoy's anger was notorious through out the Manor. Her dark blue dress shifted with each step she took, accentuating her protruding belly.

Just for a fleeting second Draco was jealous of Blaise. His loyal friend had everything Draco had ever wanted. He had a wife who loved him above all others and the upcoming birth of a much anticipated child. Things Draco wished for but so far had been unable to attain. So far.

"I can't stay down there during the night. Mediwitche's orders. I just wanted you to know that I was leaving and would be back first thing in the morning. She isn't going to start stirring until after dawn. I will be back then," Luna said as she touched Draco's arm, trying to comfort the frustrated feelings she knew were swirling around in his muddled brain.

Draco's face showed his confusion. "How did you know when she would…..you know, never mind. Thank you."

"Just give her some time Draco. Tell her the truth, don't leave anything out. Once she knows you aren't the true enemy…….," Luna said softly.

With a small smile he put his hand on top of hers. "Go home to your husband. I'll take care of her tonight."

Luna gave him a reassuring smile and slowly exited the room.

Again Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration and walked to the secret passage way. Hesitantly he walked down the stairs. He knew she was in his chambers, but just the thought of her sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. His body hardened and tensed at the thought of her asleep in his bed, wearing his clothes.

With a shaking hand, he opened his chamber door slowly, quietly not wanting to disturb her from sleep. He chuckled softly at the position he found her in. She was sprawled faced down in the soft bed with both arms and legs spread wide. Her face was turned away from him snuggled under the soft pillow with her titian hair like a river of blood across the silk sheets. He slowly inched closer until he was standing beside the bed looking down upon her loveliness.

She was everything he had ever wanted, everything he never knew he needed and she was sleeping peacefully in his bed not an arms length away. Now the question was how to get her to stay. How to get her to accept what was and what will be?

How to accept him.

Slowly he shed his clothes and slid into bed beside her soft form. She made an unintelligible sound as he gently moved her legs to cross his and pulled her into his arms.

Heaven. Sure blissful heaven.

Her breasts molded to his side sending electricity sizzling through his already aroused veins. He let out a frustrated moan as one of her soft supple thigh brush against the arousal tenting his boxers.

Draco heart rate sped up as she settled her head against his neck and wound her arm around his chest. Taking a few cleansing breaths, he shifted her leg and tried to get comfortable in her embrace.

It was going to be a long night. She moaned softly in her sleep and pulled him closer.

Yup. Definitely a long night.

Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think!! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I own nothing

Warning: Chapter contains non-con and sexual situations..read at your own risk

I am so sorry for the delay. I appreciate all the emails asking for more chapters. Got me motivated to get going. Enjoy

Chapter 8

Unexpected Circumstances

Two years earlier

Thunderous applause filled the air as Lucius Malfoy entered the cavernous ballroom of Lestrange Hall. His tailored velvet robes billowed behind him as he crossed the polished white marble floor and slowly climbed the ebony carved staircase to the orchestra dais. Numerous glowing candles floated overhead bathing the richly appointed room and its occupants in golden light.

A sea of over three hundred men and woman crowded the ballroom waiting patiently for their esteemed leader to grace them with his presence. Each and every body present proudly wore dark grey robes proclaiming them his loyal supporters, his servants.

His Dark Army or DA as they were now called.

Lucius smiled appreciatively at their enthusiastic appreciation. He raised his hand for silence and the room instantly quieted. "Loyal followers, I come before you today to tell you of a great victory. I am proud to say because of my vast tactical skills, we have captured two of the Order's most prized fighters."

The room erupted again in loud applause. After a few moments he again raised his hand for silence. "The planned attack was implemented perfectly and I can for sure say that the Matriarchs of the Weasley family are no more."

With a flick of his wand two bound bodies levitate into the room amid gales of laughter and more applause. The crowd parted and the captives came to rest against the far wall standing upright for all in the hall to see. Their carrot red hair gave them away instantly, it was indeed Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Their bodies hung stiffly, wooden, almost like a pair of mannequins in a store front window. Their faces were expressionless, unmoving, void of life. They were casualties of the killing curse. A cruel smile lights his lips as several of his men went to poke and prod the bodies, reassuring themselves that the heads of the Weasley family were indeed dead.

"This begins a new phase in our fight. Without them, Potter is helpless. I also have a special surprise for you, a reward of sorts," Lucius said. With another wave of his wand another pair of bodies levitated through the crowd and onto the dais. This time the pair was very much alive and struggling against their invisible bonds.

Lucius smiled triumphantly as the pair were lowered to the ground. "I give you Ginevra Weasley and Colin Creevy, two of the Order of the Phoenix's best fighters. Wandless of course."

Roars of laughter filled the ballroom as the invisible bonds holding them captive gave way and the pair surged to their feet.

Ginny had been taken in the middle of the night straight from her bed. She stood before the assembly in a pair of blood stained green lounge pants and a once white tank top. Her teeth chattered and her body shivered and shook with the cold. Her titian hair fell loosely into her face, her hair band long since gone. The numerous cuts and bruises gave testament to her unwillingness to be taken easily.

Colin was at her back in not much better condition. He like Ginny had been pulled out of bed and was dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His blond hair was matted and caked with blood from an open wound that flowed down his neck and onto his muscled naked chest.

Colin pulled Ginny behind his back in a protective stance as the wall of soldiers advanced successfully boxing them in. They were trapped with no way of escape.

Lucius chucked. "Good of you to join us Weasley, Cleevey. I thought I would introduce you to my men."

Ginny put her arm around Colin's waist and whimpered against his back. She knew this wasn't good. Without their wands she and Colin were as good as died. Lucius Malfoy was known for killing Order members on site. Merlin only knew what tortures he had in store for them.

"What do you want with us Malfoy," Ginny's voice quivered as she looked Lucius Malfoy in the eye.

Lucius grinned maliciously. "You and your companion are inconsequential to me. I have already neutralized a major threat to my organization. I think you might know them."

The wall of death eaters on one side moved back, giving Ginny a clear view of her mother and father's grotesquely displayed bodies.

A horror filled scream left her lips. "No..No…It can't be." Ginny whispered.

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she Ginny stared wide eyed at the bodies of her parents. They were both pinned to the far wall, dangling stiffly from the invisible bonds that held them in place. She knew they had been captured, but their deaths were a horrible, horrible shock. Especially seeing them this way, displayed like a carnival side show attraction.

Colin spoke first. "What do you want with us? With Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gone what is the use in holding us? Why not kill us as you have them?" Ginny's grip on Colin tightened as the darkly robed sea of men grew closer and closer.

Lucius sneered nastily at the pair. "We left you and the Weasley girl alive for a reason Creevy. You both will have the illustrious job of relaying an important message to the wizarding world. Potter especially. I intend to drop your naked broken bodies on the door step of the Ministry for all to see. Maybe then they will realize the type of power that I wield, the type of destruction I plan to cause. Imagine the hysteria. Two of the Ministry's best raped and tortured and they were powerless to stop it. How amusing it will be. Lucius's high pitched laugh could be heard through out the room.

"So I give you my loyal followers your toys."

In a wave of bodies, Colin is ripped away from Ginny as the DA descends on the pair. Panic and horror set in as her clothing is unceremoniously ripped from her body and thrown aside. Her arms are charmed above her as her legs are splayed opened wide. The voices and faces above her become fainter and fainter as her mind retreated from her body. She could still feel their hands, their rough cruel hands on her breasts, in her hair, running between her legs.

Blinding hot pain pierced her body as something blunt and thick filled her unprepared folds. Ginny whimpered and cried at the invasion, twisted and turned her body desperate to escape but her pleas go unheeded. For what seemed like an eternity of pain, the invasion continued. Crude remarks and laughter drown out her screams as another blunt object is inserted into her ass. A multitude of hands continued to pinch and slap her breasts, running along her body as she writhes in agony. The waves of pain increased as the thrusts of the unknown assailants grew faster and faster. Soon growls of release fill her ears as warm sticky cum floods her battered body. Her life's blood pools on the floor beneath her as the offending objects are pulled from her body and others take their place.

Pain. So much pain.

Soon the blackness of unconsciousness claimed Ginny and she knew no more.

Oh sweet oblivion.

Having been trained in wandless magic, Colin was able to put up more of a struggle buying him more time. It took over ten good sized men to secure him to the ground face down as his pajama pants were ripped from his body. He could hear Ginny's blood curdling screams and the crude encouraging remarks from his position on the other side of the room. He had an idea that this might happen, but to hear her being raped, violated and not being able to stop it was hell on earth.

He knew the moment his legs were parted and his ass tipped forwards what was going to happen. He tried to anticipate the pain, but was unprepared for the bone breaking agony that ripped though him. Rough bruising hands gripped his hips as thrust after thrust brought more and more pain.

Merlin help us.

Faces blurred and his surrounding dimmed. He could hear a deep voice whispering a spell next to his ear, but his mind was too muddled to hear or understand what was being said, what he was being cursed with. The grip on his hips tightened as a large hand took hold of the back of his head and sent his face crashing forcefully into the marble floor breaking his nose. Darkness claimed him.

Without warning a loud devastating explosion ripped through the building. A mighty gust of wind blew through the ballroom plunging the room and its occupants into total darkness. The floors and walls trembled and shook as explosion after explosion rocked the structures foundation. Panic and disorder reigned as followers screamed and ran to escape their unknown attackers.

The fun they were having at Ginny and Colin's expense was forgotten as their unconscious bodies were dropped to the ground and abandoned in favor of saving their own skins. Another explosion echoed through the crumbling building as the ballroom windows shattered and darkly cloaked soldiers with silver masks apparated into the room.

Death Eaters.

Green and blue lights flashed over head as the two factions dueled to the death. Loudly one of the invading Death Eaters cast an illuminating charm, and the chaos of the ballroom was bathed in light. The Death Eater General and his second in command apparated into the room as the naked and unconscious bodies of Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy came into their view. Moments later hell was unleashed on Lucius Malfoy and his Dark Army.

In only a few hours the glamorously lavish two hundred room mansion that made up Lestrange Hall was reduced to a pile of smoldering rubble.

Long live the Death Eaters.

__________________________________

Time does not always heal deep wounds.

Life does not always go on after a loss.

Horrific memories cannot be forgotten.

A full moon cast soft filtered shadows across the darkened room as Theo Nott brought the glass of firewhiskey to his lips and downed the amber contents in one swallow. The strong drink burned and churned on the way down, reminding him that he could still feel, that he was indeed among the living.

Merlin knew he didn't want to be. Not without him.

Life without Colin was bland, colorless. He was the one think in Theo's life that brought any warmth, brought any light to his darkened solitary existence. But he was gone, taken from him in one night of cruelty and violence.

The passage of time did little to erase Theo Nott's memories of that night. Those horrific moments would be forever burned into his soul for all time. That night a shift in power had driven the Dark Army into hiding but to him it was the night his heart died.

Running a hand over his tired face, Theo got up from his desk and left the darkened office. It was late and his mind screamed for sleep. Blissful peaceful sleep.

Walking down the deserted hallway, he made a detour to the infirmary. He knew it was hopeless and heartbreaking to see him so still, so silent, but he just needed to see him. Needed to be near him even if Colin didn't know he was there.

Opening the door and dismissing the healer, Theo sat down next to Colin. Finding his mate unconscious and bleeding next to Ginny Weasley was the single most terrifying moment of life. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be safe and sound at the Burrows with Ginny and her family.

A single tear trailed down his face. "You weren't supposed to be there. You and Ginny were supposed to be safe," Theo whispered as he clutched Colin's hand tightly.

Sorrow and regret clouded his features as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Colin's chest. For the last two years Colin remained as he had been found that horrible night. The best healers the wizarding world had to offer had been brought in only to be baffled at the reasons behind Colin's incapacitation. Their best guess revolved around the blow he sustained at the hands of the Dark Army. Unfortunately when he woke up, if he woke up was entirely up to Colin now.

So here he lay. Not three doors down from Theo's own rooms, forever suspended in time.

Theo leaned over the bed and gently lifted a lock of golden hair out of Colin's face. "Come back to me Col. I need you."

I want to thank a few of you that suggested I write about Theo. He is a facinating charector that I will delve into deeper as the story goes.

Please read and review. I just love those indepth ones that let me know you feel about the current situation.


	9. Chapter 9

I know what you're thinking. Yes I changed the description for this story. The plot line took a turn down a different road and I thought it should be changed. I originally thought to make Draco hard and unfeeling only wanting Ginny for her body, but I like him this way more. He's dangerous and abrasive with a soft gooey center just for Ginny. LOL..Enjoy

I own nothing. Otherwise I would be rich!!

Unexpected Circumstance

Chapter 9

Dark, angry images glided and floated through Ginny's subconscious. The atrocities done to her mind and body that night so long ago were still deeply ingrained in her psyche. She fought with all her might to stop the darkness from invading her dreams, but it was no use. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep since she was eleven years old. Too many dark images continued to assault her, torment her, until she just simply didn't sleep. She could go for days without the bliss of slumber but the moment her head hit the pillow…

BAM…there they were.

The beginning of her third year at Hogwarts, she even went so far as to brew herself a special dreamless sleep potion. She hoped to find some relief but the memories were just too numerous, too unforgettable to stop the nightmares. She was trapped reliving past horrors over and over again until she woke anew.

Luna sat next to Ginny's bed for what seemed like days, but in reality it had only been under an hour. Her long blond hair hung into her face as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared intently at her sleeping friends face. She signed in frustration and began absentmindedly picking at a lose thread on the sleeve of her green sweater. If Blaise hadn't reminded her, she would have shown up on Draco's door step in her pajamas. She just couldn't contain her excitement at being with her best friend again. It had been so long since they had been together, so long since she had been able to talk about her feelings with someone other than Blaise.

Oh she loved her husband. He was considerate and understanding, but it was always nice to talk to a girlfriend, a sister. After her father's death at the hands of the Dark Army, Luna thought of Ginny as the only true family she had left. When she was taken by Blaise, Ginny was the only person she regretted losing, but she knew Ginny would understand her choices and forgive her for her deception.

A twinge of pain rolled though her belly as a tiny foot made contact with her ribs. "Going to be feisty like your father aren't you little one," she said on a sigh as she shifted in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position.

Luna was grateful for the circumstances that had brought her to this point, this moment. Five years ago if anyone had told her she would be living in Malfoy Manor pregnant with Blaise Zabini's baby, she would have laughed till her sides hurt. There wasn't a minute with Blaise that she would trade for anything. Okay maybe a few of those minutes she could have done without, but on the whole their relationship had been a dream come true. Now if only Ginny would wake up and be part of her dream.

Slowly she got to her feet and walked to the window. Outside the leaded glass windows, snow fell in soft cascades as the sun tried to peek through the heavy cloud cover. Luna stared unseeing out into swirling whiteness and absently wound a loose strand of blond hair around her manicured finger tip.

Luna couldn't seem to dismiss last nights disturbing visions from her mind. It just plain sucked knowing things no one else knew. From as far back as she could remember she would experience flashes, snippets if you will, of what could be or should be. The visions ranged from just quick one dimensional snap shots to detailed accounts of actual conversations and events. Seventy percent of the time the information turned out to be dead on, true to the littlest detail.

For years Luna didn't question the visions or look too closely into why some of them didn't turn out the way they were depicted. It wasn't until an enlightening conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore that Luna finally understood her gift.

The things she saw were the course of events before a decision was made or a choice was ignored. Choices made by her; choices made by others. Who or when weren't a factor. It all came down to free will. The future wasn't carved in stone, wasn't set in a straight line waiting for interpretation. Luna liked to think of it as a smooth pond waiting for a stone to be skipped across its surface. The resulting waves or choices effected how things would culminate and unlimitedly change other events.

Last nights visions stared Draco and Ginny exclusively. Ginny would soon have some hard decision to make regarding Draco. If she chose the wrong direction the entire wizarding world would suffer. Luna tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear as a whispered moan broke the early morning silence.

Luna was immediately at Ginny's side. "Ginny can you hear me," Luna asked as she grasped Ginny's hand tightly.

Ginny's pale skin slowly took on a healthier pallor as her eye lids fluttered several times and then finally opened slowly, blinking several times.

Luna gazed excitedly into a pair of glazed frightened eyes. "Luna? Is that you? Can it really be you? Am I dead," Ginny whispered in a rush pushing her messy hair out of her face.

The room was silent as the two women stared at one another in complete awe. Ginny's mind frantically scrambled to clear the fog from her brain as a river of tears flowed down Luna's pale cheeks.

A strangled laugh left Luna's lips before she could hold it back. "No love. You aren't dead. I'm here with you, not going anywhere," Luna said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her hand up to cup Ginny's cheek.

"I'm here and so are you. We are both alive and well," Luna's voice was choked with tears as she took Ginny in her arms and held on tight.

It took a few moments for Ginny to realize she was actually hugging Luna, her best friend in the entire world.

"Luna. Oh Merlin Luna. It really is you," chocked out Ginny as she pulled Luna tighter into her embrace.

Ginny chocked on a sob, her tears soaking Luna's shirt. "I never thought to see you again Looney. I needed you so much. With out you things have never been the same."

"For me either Ginger, for me either." Luna whispered. Guilt ate at her heart. She knew she didn't have any control over the secret of her supposed death, but to know she was the cause of Ginny's distress made it all the more hard.

Suddenly a fluttery movement from Luna's midsection drew Ginny's attention and she pulled back from the embrace. Wiping the stray tears from her face, Ginny looking down at Luna's swollen abdomen. Her eyes rounded and her shocked gaze fluttered back to Luna's flushed face.

Disbelief was evident in Ginny's eyes. "What…What is this? Is that what I think it is?"

Luna cleared her throat and patted her large stomach. "Yes. I am going to be a mum in exactly six weeks and counting."

Ginny was speechless. She had no clue as to what to say to her friend. So many things had happened in such a short period of time, her brain was having trouble keeping up with it all.

"Where am I Luna? How did you get here? What happened since the last time I saw you," Ginny questioned taking in her surroundings as flashes of the previous night filled her brain.

Luna sighed heavily and pushed Ginny back on to the bed among the numerous fluffy pillows. "Scoot over Ginger. This is going to take a while," she said as she climbed onto the soft bed next to her best friend. The two women turned onto their sides facing each other.

With a heavy sigh Luna began her story. "It all started the night I died."

Please read and review. I have gotten some great ideas from your messages and reviews. That last chapter was in response to a reviewer that wanted to know what happened to Theo. I couldn't resist add him as well as Colin into the story. I promise more answers will come with time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this has taken SOOOOOOO long; we are on the tail end of a home remodel from hell. Enjoy. I own nothing.

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 10

Draco met the dawn with low expectations. His mood was dark and menacing as he made his way down into the bowls of Malfoy Manor. Several low ranking Death Eaters acknowledged his presence as he passed, but his cold eyes and hard expression warned them of his volatile mood. Wisely they kept their mouths shut and let him pass unobstructed. His anger was legendary. Anyone on the receiving end of his fury usually wound up permanently maimed or dead. It wasn't wise to pull the king panther's tail if you were a fluffy bunny rabbit.

His black robes fluttered behind him as he swiftly descended into the fabled Malfoy Dungeons. The dark dank corridors did nothing to lighten his mood. Most of his thoughts centered on one woman, Ginny Weasley.

The way she looked this morning, so innocent and sweet, still sent shivers down his spine and made his heart beat faster. There was just something about the woman that left him feeling overly emotional and conflicted. Two emotions he never would have associated with a Weasley or himself for that matter.

Emotions were such a foreign concept for a Malfoy. It wasn't like he had any prime examples growing up. It was no secret that there was no love lost between Draco's parents. Theirs was an arranged marriage based entirely on blood status. Abraxus Malfoy, Draco's grandfather, wanted nothing more than to have the next Malfoy heir a true pureblood. Serbius Black shared the elder Malfoy's sentiments and with the swipe of a quill, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were betrothed. Neither was made aware of the arrangement till Narcissa became of age. The day after Narcissa graduation from Hogwarts, the couple were officially married and ordered to produce the next Black-Malfoy heir. Within ten months Narcissa gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

As soon as Draco left the womb, his care was left to the house elves. Lucius spent most of his time with his current paramour while Narcissa spent million of galleons in Paris's famous boutiques. The only interaction he had with his parents was during major holidays or his birthday. Their visits routinely consisted of fake sentiment and large amounts of cash and gifts. Afterwards he was generally foisted onto the house elves or his current tutor and unceremoniously forgotten until another holiday.

To the outside world they were the perfect pureblood family, but on the inside his parents lived two completely separate lives and were completely happy to do so. Lucius and Narcissa couldn't spend more than a half hour together in harmony before the snide comments and biting insults flowed freely between them. He had witnessed too many violent and malicious acts between the two to last him an eternity.

It wasn't until he left Malfoy Manor for Hogwarts that Draco began to understand that not all parents behaved as cold and callous as his did. Not all fathers beat their son's black and blue for falling off their brooms. Not all mothers screeched and cursed at having to tend a broken arm. Some families actually loved and protected their children.

Families like the Weasley's.

He could still hear his fathers' profane curses every time they ran into the Weasley family in Diagon Alley. Lucius hated Arthur Weasley with a burning passion that extended to his wife and offspring. He would never admit the reasons behind his blind hatred, but expected Draco to follow his example.

It was understood that when Draco went to Hogwarts he was to make the Weasley children as miserable as possible, especially those closest to Harry Potter. Still trying to seek his father's approval, Draco did what he was commanded and did it well. For six years he did everything in his power to generally make their lives unpleasant. He followed Lucius's instructions with out complaint and without opposition.

To disagree with Lucius was like a day in hell. He remembered once during his fourth year he had expressed his disliked of Lucius's choice of winner for the Quidditch World Cup. With a flick of his father's wand, Draco was unceremoniously gagged and forcefully thrown thirty feet in the air to collide violently against the stone ceiling.

He could still hear Lucius's cold unemotional voice as blood oozed from the two inch gash in his scalp. "Children with out any extraordinary magical power should keep their unwanted opinions to themselves. It might get them into trouble," he calmly explained as he exited the library without a backwards glance.

Draco drifted in and out of consciousness for two days as the house elves tried in vain to dissolve the sticking charm. His mother had been notified immediately in the hopes she could be of some assistance. Several hours later an owl arrived with a letter from his oh so loving mother. The parchment held only one sentence; my condolences on your most unfortunate accident.

Finally on day three with the help of his godfather, Severus Snape, he was finally freed. Unfortunately Lucius's library was levitation charm repellant and Draco fell the thirty feet to the hard wood floor, breaking several ribs and fracturing his pelvis and shoulder. The strong sticking charm also claimed several clumps of his shoulder length blond hair and his left ear.

Thankfully, with the aid of several of Severus' most potent healing potions, Draco recovered enough to board the Hogwarts express four days later. Suffice to say he never again questioned his father's opinions.

Until he was older, until he was more powerful.

He found out months later from loud mouth Pansy Parkinson, who overheard Narcissa bragging to her mother Violet that she had just recently acquired a new lover and had not wanted to leave him lest he replaced her with a younger model. She had laughed good naturedly at Draco's "antics" and then commented on how the Malfoy men were good at putting a damper on her sex life. Thanks mom.

Ginny's sweet face once again entered his thoughts. Waking up with her this morning was heaven. Her soft body pressed tightly against his chest; her plump firm backside pushed delightfully against his morning wood. It took all his will power to not flip her over and strip her bare. It took a good ten minutes of imagining Minerva McGonagall in a pink polka-dot bikini dancing to get his rampant body under control.

There were an infinite number of ways she could react at seeing him again and it was driving him insane. Watching her cower in fear struck a chord deep inside his frozen heart and he never, ever wanted to see her that way again. He didn't care what he had to do, but Ginevra Weasley would stay safe. There was no doubt in his mind that if she didn't survive, neither would he. He just did not want to picture a future without her by his side. Willingly or not she would be his.

Draco continued to walk at a steady pace even as the light around him grew dimmer and then finally darkness swallowed him. There was no need for light to guide him to his destination, he knew it by heart. The prisoner he wished to see was incarcerated some one thousand feet below Malfoy Manor.

This newest and most recent addition to the dungeons was code named "Black Bird" by none other than Severus Snape himself. Upon hearing the new name of their secret endeavor Draco immediately asked for an explanation.

Severus only smirked and spoke with little emotion, "Ancient Greeks believed that black birds carried the souls damned by Hades into Tartarus for their eternal punishment."

Draco never said a word. The name had stuck and was very appropriate.

The construction had taken some twenty-one house elves a little over six months to complete. Its walls had been painstakingly carved from solid bedrock and etched with ancient containment runes. Its function and purpose was to restrain and contain only the most powerful of enemies.

Only a select few knew of Black Bird's existence. An unbreakable vow of silence was required before even those with limited disclosure were given entrance. The security wards were so tightly woven; there were no need for guards here. There was absolutely no chance of escape, ever. Once you entered Black Bird you never left alive without Draco's personal permission.

The walls fairly hummed and hissed with raw power as Draco stood outside the thick stainless steel door. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and shift his facial and mental shields into place. Dealings with this detainee were precarious at best. When he first arrived it had taken no less than four powerful wizards to chain him to the wall. Even without his wand, his furious power blazed and sparked for days, weeks on end as he desperately tried to escape. But there would be no escaping Black Bird or the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

Steeling himself for what was to come; he opened the door slowly and walked inside the small cell, closing the door securely behind him. With a wave of his hand, the dimmed lights came to life and illuminated the sparse room. The dark stone walls glittered softly in the new found light as Draco walked further into the cell.

A soft hissing voice broke the silence. "Come to release me at last young Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled humorlessly as a pair of crimson eyes snapped open. "Your freedom in the Wizarding world is at an end Tom Riddle. Here is where you will stay and here is where you will finally die."

A sharp shrill cackle rent the stale air as the prisoner's thin, frail body shook with terrifying mirth. "You are a fool. If you had the power to kill me, you would have done it already," the inmate hissed as he moved forward into the weak light, pulling at the heavy chains that limited his movement.

No matter how many times Draco saw Tom Riddle; he was still sickened by his inhuman demonic appearance. The once powerful dark lord was now only a pathetic shadow of his former self. Grayish paper thin flesh hung loosely on his skeletal frame. The weak light gleamed off his bald head and accentuated the two flat air holes that served as his nose. I guess appearances were unimportant when it came to absolute power.

This pathetic excuse for a wizard was the only reason Draco dragged himself down into black bird once a month. The persona of Lord Voldemort was the epitome of magic sickness and obsession. The old adage was definitely true. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." It could have been coined specifically for him. Tom served as a reminder to Draco of what could happen if you allowed the darkness to corrode your soul.

"Oh, I will kill you Tom. Make no mistake about that. I just want to make sure that when I reduce you to nothing more than a sticky mess, you stay dead this time."

Tom snorted rudely and moved closer to Draco. "You can't kill me Draco. Did you not learn that the last time you tried? I am immoral."

Draco chuckled humorlessly as he walked closer to his captive. "Really Tom? Immortal? You honestly see yourself as invincible? You are here are you not? You haven't seen the light of day for years now. There is only so long your parlor tricks are going to last, only so long until that last piece of you is destroyed."

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously as realization loomed between them. His black heart shriveled a little in fear at the smug self assured smirk that graced the Malfoy heirs. He knew the secret; there was nothing to save him now.

"Horcrux. Very clever really. Wicked piece of dark magic that. I have to say I'm impressed. You are probably the first dictator in history to have actually traded your very soul for immortality. And how is that working out for you?"

Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He had known about the horcrux's for some time now and five of the seven were effectively eliminated. Even now hundreds of scholars and researchers were combing through every aspect of Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort's life trying to locate the last two elusive pieces. They were almost in the home stretch and the decline in Tom's health was an indicator of just how truly close they were.

"Did you come to gloat young Malfoy? I have better things to do," Tom sputtered indignantly, trying not to let his feelings show.

"Gloat? Me? I would never dream of gloating about my victory. I actually came to appease my curiosity. In all your research, did you ever come across the accounts of side effects related to casting the spell? Were you aware that others who have cast that particular spell became obsessed, unhinged and in come cases down right insane? I find it curious that someone of your intelligence wouldn't take those accounts into consideration when attempting world domination. Was your sanity the price you had to pay for immortality?"

Draco knew he had him. Just the shell shocked gaze on Tom Riddles faces was delicious to behold. There wasn't one thing or person in Tom Riddle's entire life that he hadn't tainted or corrupted. His reign as Voldemort cost millions of muggles and wizards their lives. For decades his followers wreaked havoc and discord in a vein attempt to put pureblood wizards into power and enslave the world. But Tom Riddle held a secret; a secret so shocking no one under his command would ever believe the truth. It was common knowledge that the self appointed ruler hated muggles and anything muggle related. How would his followers feel when they learned the man they blindly followed into battle was himself a halfbreed?

Only a select few knew Tom's secret. At this point most were either in hiding or dead. Now the name of Lord Voldemort was only used as a figure head for Lucius Malfoy's cause. The genocide of millions of muggle deaths were all done in the name of Lord Voldemort. He was their god.

God indeed.

Tom shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to get his pounding heart under control. "I have no idea of what you are talking about my dear boy," Tom cooed. "I reformed the spell as written by Merlin himself. It was and is my greatest masterpiece. Even you could not have perpetrated such a dark and powerful spell."

Draco pushed a lock of pale blond hair off his forehead as he regarded the emaciated prisoner is disgust. "Nor would I have wanted to. You knowingly shattered your soul into seven pieces, never to reunite. You have doomed yourself to walk this earth eternally in torment until each and every piece is destroyed. You don't think I know what you have done Tom, but I do."

Tom hissed in anger and advanced on Draco but the thick chains on his wrists and ankles held him back. "You know nothing boy. I did what I had to do to preserve our race. My survival was detriment in keeping the cause alive. Without me mudbloods and muggle would be main stream in wizarding society. That animal scum should bow at our feet. We are the supreme beings on this planet and they are nothing but slaves put on this earth to serve us. Once they are put in their place, a new order will rise and I will be supreme ruler."

Tom was wheezing by the time the last sound left his thin dry lips. Clutching his chest, he fell heavily onto the metal bunk bolted securely to the wall.

"Tell me something Tom, you teach your followers that muggle born witches and wizards are a blight on our society and should only be used as sport or as slaves. What would they think if they knew about you? That your father was a muggle born? That you are in fact a half blood? And my father? What would the great Lucius Malfoy do if he found out he has been bowing and scraping to a half blood for almost his entire life? I think we both know the answer to that question."

"Shut up you stupid boy. You know nothing of me. You know nothing of who I am. I am a pure blood. I am…I am…"

"You are nothing. NOTHING," Draco shouted. "You killed millions of innocent people for nothing more than your own twisted sense of vengeance on a father that didn't want you. You have committed countless atrocities in the name of creating a pureblood society that you yourself do not even belong to. I pity you Tom. I truly pity you."

"Don't pity me boy. I am Lord Voldemort."

Draco growled in angry frustration and stormed from the room. He knew it was useless coming to see that loon. Any pertinent information that was hidden away in that rotting brain would never be found. The last two pieces of his soul were the only things standing between Hades and Tom Riddle. Draco vowed with every last breath in his body that he would be the one to send him there.

Permanently.

Theo watched from Colin's bedroom window as a darkly cloaked figure walked slowly though the new fallen snow below.

"How long did he stay this time," Theo asked quietly.

Blaise soundlessly moved to join his friend at the window. "Snape said only about twenty minutes this time."

Theo ran a hand through his hair and turned from the window to take a seat at Colin's bed side. "Do you think having her here is going to help him," Theo asked quietly as he gently touched Colin's hand.

Blaise turned from the window and faced is friend. "The whole thing hinges on her. She knows nothing of what he's done for her, nothing of the sacrifices he's made to keep her safe. Luna is down there right now trying to explain, but Merlin only knows how she's going to take all this."

"She could break him you know. Draco acts all cold and indifferent, but you and I both know she could shatter him with a few well placed harsh words."

Blaise signed heavily. "That's what I'm afraid of. That happens, were all doomed."

There it is, after a year. I have another chapter to come up within a few days! Read and Review!


End file.
